


The Spider's Goddex

by someawkwardwhitebech



Series: Soulmate AU [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teen Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: Loki can't shake the kid off his tail, not that he would really want to.It's just the insufferable amount of questions he has to answer.





	The Spider's Goddex

**Author's Note:**

> A story of which Peter's literally 19 when he comes across Loki, the God of mischief and all things unholy.
> 
> But let's just say the Spider kid has a way different perspective on the Godly being.

The 19-year-old brunette followed him from the third floor, where they shared a floor, to the kitchen on the seventh floor.

His mouth never seemed to stop moving.

"So what do we do now, Mr. Loki?"

The mage glanced over at Clint, catching the gentle curve of a smirk on his lips.

Eyeing over the kitchen table, he noted Nat and Clint sharing a similar quirk in their smirk.

Tony sat with his own smirk, more like a sneer, as he plotted the mage's demise thoroughly.

And, of course, all the things he'd do to the mage if Peter ever got into any kind of lethal or terrible trouble.

Loki huffed, turning on his heel and nearly bumping noses with the eager male.

His right hand raised, collectively linking their fingers together before he placed a gentle kiss to the other's forehead.

"Please, Peter," the mage began, "Let me have my tea before you begin this redundant assault of questions."

He smiled sweetly as the other nodded, the young adult's eyes brightening by an enormous amount.

"Sorry, Mr. Loki, I just- It's really great to have an understanding soulmate like this. Really, it truly is, you know, since I am what I am and you're genderfluid. It's really perfect, I'm pretty sure whoever assigned us knew what they were doing, right?"

Peter gently pulled his free hand up to the other's neck, curling around almost like Thor did with the mage.

His smile was accompanied by relieved, joyful tears, causing the mage to just about lose himself in all of his own reliefs.

"Yes, Peter, I know," the mage muttered, fondness growing in those green eyes as he trailed off again, "I am glad I can be here for you and glad you want to know more about me and my magical ways, but do trust me, child, when I say I must wake myself up first."

Peter nodded again, sniffling and breathing slowly to calm himself down.

Loki felt the same way, wanting to just cuddle up with the male and cry away his fears, insecurities, and worries.

The 19-year-old moved up and closer, pressing a chaste kiss to Loki's cheekbones.

The kiss was welcomed, a gentle warmth overcoming the feeling of soft lips against smooth, youth-kept skin.

Loki smiled when he noticed the young adult standing high on his tiptoes.

He was going to comment on the shorter male's height, but merely relished in the feeling of their fingers intertwined and their faces merely touching.

All the tension and stress melted from the mage, warmth covered its place.

The mage sighed softly, relief passing within his essence. He could feel the other relax as well.

"Okay," he pressed a kiss to the mage's neck as he lowered himself to his heel., "I shall wait in the living room... babe."

The mage's eyes darkened a bit but he controlled himself, merely nodding and offering another sweet, delicate smile.

The golden shimmering of the webbed markings of their palms caught their attention.

Warmth fully spread through them, melting any negative energy almost immediately.

They gently pushed the palms of their hands together, foreheads against one another as they bathed in the warm golden glow of the bond.

Such a thing could cure any infectious, lethal disease and heal them to full perfect, or even make them young once more.

Peter pulled away first with a withheld sigh, eyes raising from the ground to the green eyes he seemed to be so interested in.

The mage swallowed thickly, his smile reaching his eyes as he stared at the other male.

The younger male grinned, eyes sparkling mischievously with his upcoming thought-out comment.

"We should do that more often, Loki."


End file.
